Left to Drown
by Heart of Mako
Summary: Fans of Mako, admit, you want Lyla and Zac together more than Evie. I know, I thought the exact same thing. But here, why don't we give her a chance to tell us a little of her own thoughts and reflections? What if she's not as horrible as she seems on the outside? Let's think about our sins. SECOND CHAPTER UPLOADED! no more sad ending!(Zac/Lyla/Evie - Oneshot - Told in Evie's POV.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was watching Mako Mermaids today, and it was episode 13. I teared up for the whole scene from Lyla and Zac holding hands to Evie breaking up with him. Any fan (even me) would automatically look at Evie and think "I hate her, Lyla belongs with Zac" and I have every other time I watched this episode. But now, I watch it again and I think about what it might be like for Evie, being shut out of everything all the time, being hated. I've written too much Zayla, so how about we give Evie a chance. Beware, it is a sad ending. I hope this makes you understand her a bit more and give her a chance for season 2. She's becoming a mermaid next series you know...**

XxXxX

_**Evie's P.O.V**_

I walk into the cafe, hopeful to find Zac. He hasn't spoken to me much lately, and I don't blame him. Ever since that incident he had with Cam, he's been spending most of his time swimming in the ocean, where I've come to know he always goes when he wants time alone, to think. Sometimes it's for another reason that he doesn't tell me.

Lyla's rarely come round to the cafe either, and it makes me wonder if what I thought about them back before I found out was, or is, actually true. The thought of Zac cheating on me brings tears to my eyes, and sometimes the anger I let out is just covering up the soft sadness I feel inside.

Nobody ever understands. And lately, I've been feeling more alone than usual, as if everyone has made a secret pact to ignore me. Zac doesn't seem to understand how much I love him, but I suppose I can't blame him, with the amount of stress he's had to go through during the 'fishy' period.

The biggest problem is that he doesn't feel comfortable sharing his thoughts with me. He's lost his outgoing streak and now he's closed up, leaving me outside in the cold. I often wonder whether our relationship is going to work for much longer. Our last date was canceled because he was going swimming to clear his mind, and that was three months ago.

I know I'm not the type to give up, but I'm already falling. Everyone thinks I'm not the person I am. Because everything I try to do to make things better backfires and I end up looking like a stupid whining complainer and sometimes I take a look at myself, and maybe I am. Lyla always ends up looking better. Life isn't fair.

I enter the cafe slowly, and my eyes cast across the usual scene: Random people sitting at tables, Sirena and David working on their upcoming performances, Nixie standing in the corner eating lobster and giving Cam the death glare, Carly serving orders and Zac and Lyla gone.

Disappointment and sadness overwhelms me as I step outside again and walk out to stand on the edge of the jetty. I sit down and dangle my legs above the water, and I stare out to sea where Mako Island stands, the mysterious but familiar island it is.

I take off my shoes and I dip one toe in the water absentmindedly. Suddenly thinking fast, I stand up again and I run back down the bridge and I go down to the beach. I go to the outdoor shop and I ask to hire a boat. A while later, I'm speeding along the surface of the sea, and I anchor close by to the reefs around Mako.

I stand up in the boat, look around and start crying.

"Zac, I love you! Where are you? I just want you to want me back!" I sob loudly, stretching as far as I can over the edge and looking into the clear water, where sharks, dolphins and fish swim around, revealing two long tails, one golden, one blue. Lyla's honey colored hair streaming in front is obvious, and I can see Zac's head too.

Still submerged in the water, their heads come together and they pull each other closer.

"No!" Tears stream down my face, and I cry out before losing my balance and falling out of the boat.

I hug myself together and sink into the darkness, hoping I'll just die and Zac and Lyla can have their happily ever after, but I can't bring myself to leave.

My feet and hands brush against the sandy sea floor, and my arm scrapes along the side of a sharp rock and blood floods into the water.

I open my eyes wide, letting the salty water burn into my eyes in exchange to be able to see, but all there is in my vision is red. I thrash out of the place I sunk, my lungs screaming for oxygen, and I am able to turn away from the red and see a murky scene in front of me.

Even though it's very blurry, Lyla and Zac's kiss is anything but vague. I almost come to think they are showing off their mer-abilities to see clearly when they turn around and notice me.

I know it' s over when Zac and Lyla swim away, leaving me to drown.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wrote this second part because some people didn't like that Evie died at the end, so I'll make it that she didn't. Here you go, take it! Take it! *tosses the story to the reviewers* Sorry it's short, but I guess it's just a quick happy ending. But I still love Zyla, and I will continue to write Zyla. I kind of need to face facts that Zac and Evie belong together. NOT IN THE FANFICTION WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *evil laugh***

-Evie POV-

But I didn't drown.

Three days later, I wake up in a hospital bed, and faint voices are in the other room.

"What if she dies?" Zac's voice. "It will be all my fault!"

"I should be the one to blame." says Lyla. "Maybe I should just leave."

"It's not like we can both just forget about what happened." Zac responds, the noise of him pacing on the spot pounding in my ears.

"Maybe we should." Lyla decides. "She needs you, Zac. You can't just leave behind what you two had. I'm just an intruder who never had a right to be here."

"She thinks we left her to die." Zac says unhappily. "Even though we were only going to get help."

"Zac, we jumped into something sinful and impossible" says Lyla. "Go and see her. Now."

My eyes flicker shut, and after a few moments I'm not even sure I even heard them say that, or whether they were actually there. But Zac enters the room and lays his hands on mine. I pretend to be asleep while he whispers his words of sorrow and confession.

"Evie, I'm so sorry I treated you like this." he murmurs. "And I promise you that nothing like this will ever happen again. I feel awful about everything and I just hope you will forgive me. Lyla and I..." he swallows, "are over. She understands that you need me. And I need you. So... please."

My fingers close around his and he finally knows I heard everything he said.

"All I wanted was for everything to be back the way they used to be," I say, clearing my throat as he looks at me hopefully, "But I know they can't. I can't change that."

"Things will get better." Zac says. "Lyla is leaving to go back to her pod for good, so is Nixie. And there's bound to be less drama after that, even though some other mermaids are returning to Mako to join Sirena to help take away my powers. And I promise I'll spend more time with you to make up for it."

"I know you wanted Lyla." I say, tears running down my face. "You wanted her more than anything."

"That's not true." Zac says. "I want you. I love you."

I lift my head to kiss him, but Lyla stands in the doorway staring at us both.

"Sorry." she says awkwardly. "I just wanted to say goodbye... Or you two can be together for a little more time."

"That would be nice." Zac says, clearly embarrassed that Lyla walked in on us.

I kiss him properly, and he kisses me back.

"Things will get better." Zac repeats after we pull apart. "Things will get better."

"I know they will." I answer, happier than I have ever been before.

**Authors Note**

**Zevie forever! xxooxxxx**

**This is the end by the way. I'm not really very good at Zevie. :( But when season 2 of Mako Mermaids arrives, I will write more about them because she'll be a mermaid and that will make things a whole lot more interesting! Sorry if I just spoiled that. Oh well.**


End file.
